Who's the father?
by EmilyDoreen
Summary: What if The Doctor admitted to the temptation of Amy that night? Amy and Rory are recently married and travelling in the TARDIS. One BIG question... "Who's the Father' Enjoy D xxx
1. The Freakout

**This is a random Story, and I have no idea how well it'll turn out to be. But I like things like this happening on soap operas. And after watching time of the angels, this came to mind.**

**This story is set around 3-4 weeks after the night when Amy tried to seduce the Doctor. Except in this story it worked and Amy and him had a one night stand. Rory doesn't know about this at all, he just thinks they kissed, that was it. Now, Amy and Rory are both travelling with the Doctor in the TARDIS. But now there is only one question to ask. "Who's the Father?"**

**Review please, and enjoy **** xxxx**

**Chapter 1: The Freak-out**

The Doctor spun around the TARDIS happily; his radio cassette **was** playing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by QUEEN. While meddling with the controls on the deck below, he sang along really loudly (But not entirely in tune) while swaying to the beat.

He was enjoying life at the moment, travelling with the earthlings, having a blast all the time, they made him feel young.

(_Well in actual fact he wasn't old at all on a Gallifreyan scale. But he felt it, it was times like these he forgot to be mature, so he embarrassed the other people, it was times like these when he forgot about Susan)_

The Doctor was dancing around still when a scream came from upstairs. In panic the Doctor leapt to his feet and on to the console. Knocking over the radio, it smashed.

"Oh… Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh……sugar!" He cursed and legged it upstairs to where the scream came from. Amy and Rory's room.

He was about to burst in but stopped outside, ear wigging the conversation.

_**Coming from inside the bedroom.**_

"What do you mean… pregnant?" Rory insisted shaking, and lost for breath.

"What do I mean? Come on Rory it's not like I'm telling you I'm dead is it"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-well… no but still"

"Rory, please, don't be like this" Amy took hold of his hands and looked up at him sweetly. His eyes were fixated on her stomach, not even blinking. Amy realised what he was looking at, and crossed her arms on her stomach and sat on the bed.

"See, I knew you'd be like this" Amy remarked, looking fed up.

It went silent for a few minutes; Rory just stood their processing what Amy has just said. Rory slowly edged over to the bed, and sat beside her. He then put his arms round her.

"Pregnant huh? Oh boy" Rory sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Amy asked, worried.

"It'll take some getting used to, but yeah, I think we can do this" he smiled, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"What shall we do, about the living situation? I mean, should we stay here? Or go back?"

"Whatever's best for you" Rory insisted.

"Yeah but, what would the Doctor think about this?"

"He'll be fine Amy, and anyway, I'm guessing he's been a father before, it's written all over him"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you can tell…"

"He told you didn't he"

"Yeah kinda" He smirked and then they giggled.

"Rory, I really don't know what to do about the living situation"

"You know Amy, we'll have to see what the Doctor thinks, but at the end of the day, it's up to you"

She smiled and rests her head on his shoulder. "Well, you know Rory this is the next step. Were married, now having a kid nothing can be better "

Rory laughed nervously, still taking it in "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah, actually, I thought we could go to that place the Doctor keeps talking about, he says the food there is great"

Rory faced Amy smiling ear to ear, he cleared his throat "And, we could err, tell him there, couldn't we?"

"Go on then"

"Well, let's go and find him eh?

"He'll be in his room, reading"

"Or at the console, trying to improve his ship without a manual, as usual" they chuckled, trying to hide the true shock of the situation. They walked towards there bedroom door.

When they opened it, the Doctor lay silent on the floor.


	2. The Doctors Realisation

**Hiya Guys! I can't believe so many people have read chapter 1! So, instead of putting on my next chapter of my other story, I decided to get Chapter 2 of this one done first. (But Chapter 6 of my other one is on its way) Well, I'm guessing you're wondering why the Doctor has kind of passed out. Well it's all to be answered.  
I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Anya, who had a great idea for this chapter this morning at school. (LOVE YOU ANYA lol). Well, without further a do. I bring you chapter 2 of 'Who's the Father'**

**Chapter 2: The Doctors realisation.**

"Oh My God Doctor" Amy yelled. He was laying flat on the floor.

Rory bent down and felt the Doctors pulse "He'll be fine"

"Have you checked his other wrist?" Amy urgently asked.

"Why would I need to do that?" Rory asked, looking at Amy as if she was stupid.

"Different pulse, he's an alien Rory, he has two hearts, he showed me"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"No, seriously" Amy insisted, getting more aggravated.

"But how can he-"

"JUST DO IT!" Amy looked worried, and annoyed. She was still brimming with shock after her discovery.

Rory did as Amy said, but his reaction scared Amy, his face grew confused.

"Is this normal?" Rory questioned, looking at Amy

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it feels like two pulses, not from the same body though, something tells me that's not normal"

"It will be, honestly" she smiled, and placed her hand into his. Then they hugged. But Amy kept on looking at the Doctor, she had seemed to work out what the problem was, and she felt guilty. But, she wasn't sure. She had to wait to find out.

The Doctor suddenly awoke, as if he'd just had a nightmare; he looked at Rory, then at Amy and shuddered. He looked down at his wrist, and began to scratch it. He groaned. Amy and Rory just stared not knowing what he was doing.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy nervously asked. She sat next to him and held his arm to stop his scratching. He abruptly turned and looked at her, and shuddered, again.

The Doctor, then realised she wanted an answer so he quickly added,

"I'm fine, nothing abnormal at all, nothing new or anything surprising, I am fine, good, no, GREAT yes, I am great Amy, and yes I'm great Rory ha-ha, see, I am fine, absolutely fine"

Rory edged over to Amy and said quietly "Uhh… that's a very not convincing approach on his emotions"

Amy looked at the Doctor he was stressed. And began to scratch at his wrist once more, he then stood up, and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Rory turned to face Amy; she was looking at the door, confused about what that was about had just occurred.

"Shall I, go, and talk to him?" Rory offered.

"No, its best that I do. It'll be fine Rory, you go and play somewhere, and I'll find you."

Rory sighed "Fine…" He helped Amy up-right. And kissed her on the cheek before wandering down the swirling corridors that lay ahead.

Amy paced over to the Doctors bedroom. She slowly touched the door handle, and pushed the door open. The Doctor sat at the edge of his bed (which was king sized) looking at a book, crying softly.

When he noticed Amy peering over his shoulder, he slammed the book shut and, well, sat on it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asked, not even looking up at her.

"Tell you what?" Amy looked really struck by his anxiety. She put her arm round him, but he shrugged it of.

"About this… thing here… (He pointed at her stomach)"

"Why… does this bother you?" Amy asked.

"No… I'd be happy for you and mister long nose but…"

"Go on…?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"The child, it's not Rory's"

"WH-what are you saying" Amy began to look worried, she knew what was coming, but she wanted to here it from him out loud.

"It's mine, err… ours" He blurted out, still not looking at her.

Amy looked at him crossly "How can you be so sure?"

"Don't yell, Amy, please"

"Why the hell shouldn't I yell? You expect me, to be cool, with Mister Alien, coming and telling me, that we are having a wee baby? Do you think I am that normal, Doctor, really?"

"If you just listen-"

"No!" She paused, and tears grew from her eyes, she fell into his arms, "I'm so sorry" she cried.

"It's not you're fault".

"No but, how can you be sure?" She grew quiet now.

"here, this is the only way I can show you" He took her hand and placed it on his wrist, from this she felt the babies pulse, running down his arm, the one that she could now feel inside her, she leaned back and took her hand away.

"Oh my god…"

"Amy, that's why I passed out, it hit me, the connection, yes, it was a normal thing, well, for, me that is"

"Oh my gosh Rory, what's he going to think, should we even tell him?" Amy looked even more startled now by the thought of Rory.

"It's up to you" He smiled weakly at her.

"Oh, there is one more thing Amy..."

"What?"

"Well, this is, a Timelord, and a human, this shouldn't happen normally, and it's never happened before. So, I don't exactly know if it is safe, at all, for you, me or… the, child"

"Wow…" she sighed.

"Amy…"

"Yes…?" tears were still coming from her eyes, but she wiped them away, hiding her true emotion.

"Sorry, but can you leave me alone? I need to think this through" he said quietly.

"Sure, I'll find Rory; he'll be wondering what took me so long"

She left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He withdrew the book again, inside was an old picture of his family, standing on the fields of Gallifrey. He sighed, and brushed his finger against the picture.

"…What would they think of me now…What would they think of me now…"

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review =)  
Chapter 3 up soon =D xxxx **


	3. The Living Situation

**Hiya! Chapter 3 as you requested =D  
I don't know really what to do with this chapter, lets just hope for the best lol.  
I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Lydia, who currently lives 2 hours away from me :'(  
please Review and stuff.  
Enjoy =) **

**Chapter 3: The Living Situation xxx**

Amy strolled down the winding corridors, calling Rory's name. Every day, she would find new rooms and chambers; it was like a royal maze. This makes it hard to find Rory, he easily gets lost, with his no sense of direction.

"Rory..? Rory……?" she questioned heading into the lower sectors of the TARDIS. Searching for him.

Suddenly a pair of hands tapped her on the shoulder, Amy let out a high pitched scream. Only to turn and find it's Rory.

Rory looked up at her awquard ly and raised one hand "Err… I found you, hi?"

"Rory you scared me to death" She gasped, putting her arms round his shoulders.

"Have you…?"

"Yeah, he says he's fine. He wasn't feeling well, that's probably why he passed out I'm guessing."

"So… he's fine with, the baby?"

"ABSOLOUTLY" she added quickly, feeling guilty.

"Oh come here" The kissed, but Amy soon broke it off.

"You know what? Lets forget that dinner place for now, I'll cook." Amy smiled.

"Fine by me" Rory grinned, as she strolled down the corridor.

Rory walked down to the Library, when, not surprisingly, the Doctor was there reading.

"I see you finished that, 'Haunted' book then" Rory joked, strolling up towards him.

"Yeah, I'll tell you something Rory, that James Herbert is a human genius, I tell you"

"So, what are you reading now?"

"Oh, some book about child care" he smiled and looked up at Rory.

Rory raised an eyebrow, and then realised why he was reading that book.

"Oh, because of…"

"Yeah" He smiled weakly, he was finding it difficult to lie to him, because to be honest. He didn't like lying often.

"So you're fine with…?"

"Oh, course, I'm happy for you to, I really am"

"….me to!" Rory squeaked, giddily.

The Doctor took a breath in and smelled the dinner that was brewing in the TARDIS kitchen.

"Mmm…. Smells good"

"Oh I know right?" Rory laughed. "Doctor I'm going to lend a hand, you in?"

"You bet'cha"

They then started walking up the stairs to the kitchen, chatting away about children of different species.

Fifteen minutes later, they had sat down for dinner.

They were never normal when travelling with the Doctor, nearly all they ever had were things from other planets, most were odd and unusual, but satisfying.

"Rory, you know who you remind me of?" The Doctor asked with his mouth full.

"Who?"

"Mr. Nosey, you know the one from the Mister men, the one with the-"

"I know who he is, Doctor. But, why… Mister Nosey?"

"Because of the-"the Doctor pointed at the nose on his face, telling Rory why.

"The nose jokes never get old do they?"

"They never do" They laughed.

Amy cleared her throat, interrupting there giggle fit.

"Rory, Doctor? I have spoken to you both today about the uhh… 'Situation' lets put it. Well I've been thinking about if me and Rory should go back or not. And I've decided"

"And..?" The Doctor added, it was clear he wanted her to stay; after all it was kind of his responsibility.

"I think we should stay, I've gone walk abouts, and there are so many rooms here! It'd be great to raise the child, if it's okay with you both, anyway"

She looked at the Doctor smiling adoringly, at him. It was clear he was the reason she wanted to stay.

"Fine by me!" The Doctor grinned.

"Err… okay" Rory smiled, she hugged them both. But her eyes were set on the father, but they were both ridden with guilt about Rory, he seemed so happy.

**Finu! Lol I know that Chapter was short, but I needed to get this one over and done with. Its after this when the drama kicks in =D**

**Chapter 4 up ASAP.  
Please review, and look at my other story, (if you want)  
Hope you liked it, Emily =) xxx **


	4. What is this feeling?

**Heyyaz! Sorry its took a while getting this chapter up, I've been ill =L  
so here it goes, Chapter four.  
P.S. I'd like to say thank you to all you guys who have added me to their alert list, and who have reviewed, I hope this will continue =) I do have a new story I am beginning to write, so keep watch as it should be up some time soon =D  
**_**  
This is set around two months after the last one, as feelings start to grow.**_

**Chapter 4: What is this Feeling?**

"Oh man, oh God, what's going on, what's wrong with me?" The Doctor asked himself pacing up and down his room.

He sat on his bed, restless, he couldn't work it out.

He had to face it.

He was in love with Amy, no matter how hard he told himself, he knew it was true.

How could this have happened? He asked himself. He's Timelord, from Gallifrey, she's this thing. This human, it wasn't in his nature to feel this way about humans. Whatever it was, he was confused, deeply, deeply confused.

Was it normal for him to love a girl who was in fact carrying his child? Because at the end of the day, it was a mistake, and she was married, to Rory. Who was surprisingly become really good friends with the Doctor ever since she became pregnant.

"Argh!" The Doctor waked him self on his head, and began to examine the situation in detail. He had to figure it out. When had it all started?

_Amy and Rory sat on the stairs. Talking, nothing unusual at all, as the Doctor meddled with the TARDIS's circuits from underneath. _

_He fumbled around, searching for his screwdriver. The one thing that had to fall out of his tool box. He called up to the couple, disturbing their conversation._

"_Have any of you two seen my screwdriver? I think its somewhere near you" He inquired._

"_Umm… umm… umm… YES! Got it!" Amy laughed and picked it up._

"_Oh Amy you star, bring it down please" _

_Amy began to walk down to where the Doctor was, only to trip on the stairway._

_She fell down the stairs and let out a cry of pain. Rory and the Doctor fled to her as she grasped her stomach._

"_Amy, Amy, Amy what's wrong?" Rory asked urgently._

"_It's the, it's the, it's the, ow!" Amy cried._

"_Oh bloody hell!" the Doctor remarked taking her arm. _

"_Rory, Amy, hold on tight!" The Doctor yelled, fleeing up wards to the console._

"_What do you mean, hold on tight?" Rory yelled as the Doctor urgently pressed the controls._

"_We're going to New Earth to pay an early visit at the hospital"_

"_Why?" Amy stammered struggling to speak in the pain._

"_Because, I think I know what's happened!" with that, the Doctor hit the final control, and the TARDIS began to swerve from side to side._

_The TARDIS landed. _

_The Doctor and Rory rushed Amy out of the TARDIS and into the hospital._

_Rory sat Amy down on a bench and began to Shh her._

_The Doctor ran up to the reception desk, and began to address one of the cat nurses urgently._

"_May I help you sir?"_

"_Yes, hello, I'm the Doctor I have a reservation for next week"_

"_Yes, Doctor, what would you like to do about this reservation?"_

"_Look you know about the situation right? I told you"_

"_Well yes, but-"_

"_Then look" He pointed to Amy who was still in pain._

"_Oh my..." she said, and then quickly paced up to Amy._

_The nurse helped Amy up, and took her up to the pregnancy ward._

_Rory and the Doctor sat in the waiting room. While nurses examined Amy._

_Rory fidgeted, looking un-easy and vulnerable. Seeing this, the Doctor put his hand on Rory's shoulder. _

"_It's never easy you know" the Doctor said, trying to comfort Rory._

"_I know that"_

"_She'll be fine"_

"_Oh and you're so sure of that are you? Look, Doctor, I was looking forward to this you know, but, now, I realise that it's never going to be easy, is it? Tell me Doctor, how did you handle being a father?"_

"_Well… Uhh…. I don't know, Rory, and even if I did, it's not something I'd like to be going into"_

"_You're right, sorry; I shouldn't have bought it up"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Before, you said you think you know what's happened, to Amy. Tell me, please"_

_The Doctor went silent, not wanting to answer, but he knew he had to._

"_Well-"_

"_I think you should sit down for this" said the Nurse, who was standing outside the doorway._

"_We are sat down" Rory remarked, straightening up in his seat._

"_Well okay, you see-"_

"_Just tell us what's happened" The Doctor demanded, looking un-easy. _

"_As you won't know, as you're scan wasn't due for a week, is that Amy was due to have twins"_

"_Oh my god" Rory's eyes widened. _

"_But the fall, it has-"_

"_It has what-?"_

"_It has resulted, in Amy miss carrying on one of her off spring, but the other child is fine."_

"_Poor Amy"_

"_We have had to remove the foetus of the dead child by surgery, but Amy is fine, recovering, and we are running checks to make sure everything is fine"_

"_Can I see her?" Rory asked._

"_Course you can" the nurse smiled, and opened the door to let the Doctor and Rory through. Swaying her tail from side to side._

"_Wait, Doctor Can I have a word?"_

"_Sure"_

_They stepped outside and shut the door._

"_What is it?" The Doctor asked "I want to go and see Amy"_

"_I have a message"_

"_A message from who?"_

"_Don't you mean whom?" The cat asked_

"_Yes, I mean whom"_

"_It's been hanging around here for a while, and all I have been told is to give it to you, nothing else. I don't even know the person who gave it to me's name" _

_The tabby cat produced a letter on the front is wrote 'Doctor' and the date that it was to be given to him._

_He took it from her, and put it in his pocket._

"_Thank you" he smiled._

"_Oh, Amy's tests are done, you can take her home anytime" she grinned, and strolled down the corridor._

_The Doctor entered the room._

_Amy lay in the hospital bed, with Rory by her side, holding her hand. The Doctor stood by her other side, and stroked her head._

"_Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically._

"_Could be worse" she smiled weakly at him._

_The Doctor looked down at her, and she looked up at him._

_Her eyes shone like emeralds and made him feel like he had a family. He wasn't lonely anymore, inside; he had Amy, and the baby. And that was fine for him, even with Rory in the picture._

He realised then, all he needed was Amy Pond and this child to make him happy. But he couldn't love her, Rory was her husband, he was young and he was old. And he was widowed as well.

But he knew now that he loved Amy for certain, the little girl that he had saved from her fear of a crack in the wall. She had helped him find who he was after he had regenerated, (like Rose did with the 9th).

But would he ever tell her?

He felt in his pocket, the message, he had forgotten about it. He opened it and began to read.

'_Dear Theta Sigma,_

_I feel it's best to tell you that you're not the first Timelord/human relationship that has lead to carrying offspring. I would like to inform you of these matters, because if it wasn't for you, it would have never happened to me, and my human husband. It is a rare but rewarding challenge, for anyone, in fact.  
My pregnancy lasted for 7 months and 2 weeks, so I'm guessing that's an approximate with __Amelia __Amy as well. There was little morning sickness (thank god) for me at all if you compare it with the extent of humans. It should apart from that all appear normal to Rory, but as he is a trained nurse, I would be careful to see what he would identify.  
This is the first of five letters I am going to send to you, and I hope our paths do cross again one day, as it seems you have forgot about me almost completely, out of fear? Perhaps. Or maybe something more, I don't know. Be prepared for these notices as they will become in handy while dealing with Amy and this situation._

_You're beloved Friend,  
S.F xx_

The Doctor read it confused. He felt he knew who it was from but he couldn't put his finger on it. Because whoever this female is, she must have known him well to know his name, or anything about him. The letter gave him a sense of security and re-assurance to the situation also.

"Doctor come here please?" Amy called from a different room.

The Doctor stood, and went to find the woman he loved.

**There we go, Chapter four is finished. I kind of wrote that on the spot, as I had only written half of the chapter down on paper first.  
The effect of the letters will come apparent in the later chapters.  
'What is this feeling' lol, that's the name from the great song in the musical Wicked. (Note: I LOVE that musical) I just thought it fit lol.**

**Please review =D  
Lots of lovee,  
Emily xxx**


	5. Love and Betrayal

**Yay! I'm here Chapter 5. Woo! I think it's fair to say that most of you guys are feeling sorry for Rory at the minute (as I wanted you to). Well in the story, Rory is beginning to re-evaluate the situation. He feels that something is not quite right. Lol.  
I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin, Henry, who is supposed to be coming round to mine in twenty five minutes from now for a BBQ XD.  
Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Chapter 5: Love and Betrayal.**

Rory's bedroom was lit by his bedroom light, his clock read, and 2:27am in earth time.  
He was sat, alone on his bed, writing in his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I felt brilliant today, not a worry in the world, apart from the Slitheens (or whatever the Doctor told us) taking their revenge and then blowing up the TARDIS.  
This morning though, this is when I got frustrated, and I mean, really, frustrated, not the usual cheesed of kind; no, I mean the "Oh my god I want to kill a bloody cow" kind. You see, I was skipp__ing (okay let me rephrase that as 'manly skipping') along the corridor, the long-ish one leading to the stairway. When I heard the Doctor and Amy discussing what I thought was Baby names! Yes possible names for mine and Amy's child. Me and Amy hadn't even begun to sort this out yet! Typical, just typical, leave good old father to be Rory out of it then.  
Even though, I don't think the Doctor will know any decent human names, I mean come on he said he had never heard of a human called Rory before, now that, is creepy. (Note to self, I just shuddered).  
It is really annoying though, for the past few weeks, the Doctor has kind of been acting like he's in charge of this child. I'm not surprised though, no, he is very self centred after all. He won't go a day without making a long nose gag either. (Damn, I just dropped my pencil, but it's okay, I'm writing in pen).  
After all this, I'm not shocked that the Doctor is acting like he is the father of my child, I mean, he has lost a lot, well, at least he says he has, as in family and his whole planet to be precise. Oh, if I got to chose the name for the child, I'd call her Lily, after my mother, or, Sam, if it's a boy. A friend me and Amy had when we were little, but, he got cancer when we were 9 and then later died, poor Sam.  
Wait, is that the time Diary? 2:34am, great. I better go and find Amy; I'm guessing morning sickness is keeping her up, typical. Okay cya Diary.  
Love Rory._

Rory strolled down the mass of corridors, stretching as he went, searching for Amy.

Even at night, the TARDIS still wide awake and running. Rory wondered if she ever slept, if she was allowed to sleep under the Doctors command.

Rory came across to the Doctors bedroom. He could here muffled talking coming from inside. Rory placed his hand on the door handle, but then stopped, and listened.

Inside the Bedroom:

Amy lay on the Doctors bed next to him. She was looking stressed, and confused. The Doctor listened intently.

"I can't keep this from him anymore Doctor"

"Who Rory? Oh yeah, I know. But Amy, there is something I haven't told you that I can't keep it from you; it makes me feel worse for Rory, after all"

"Why, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The miscarriage"

"What about it?"

"You were going to have Rory's child"

"…what?"

"As well as mine, I kept it as a surprise, for the scan. I thought it would've cheered you up, that's all"

"Well, who died?"

"Umm… Rory's, I'm sorry Amy. You see, a timelord breeding is different to that of a humans, your body, reacted, and it then automatically, used Rory's DNA to create another child, being human, that is"

"I don't understand"

"It's a big, space-y molecular thing, you wouldn't"

Amy turned to sit up.

"I love him so much, why can't this be the way it should?"

The Doctor sat behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders to make her feel secure.

"I don't know Amy, I just don't"

"Were going to have to tell him like it is, aren't we?"

"Whenever you're ready"

"This is going to break him, Doctor; I don't want him to get hurt"

"If he loves you he'll stay, trust me, Amelia"

"My names Amy"

"Impossible, Amy Pond"

She giggled slightly, stopped, and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Doctor I think I'm going to be-"she darted out of the bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

The Doctor ran after her.

"Amy! Oh… hello Rory" He grinned at Rory, who he was now facing.

Rory's eyes were filled with tears, the Doctors fake smile turned to a face of sympathy. He began to speak for forgiveness.

"Rory I-"

"It doesn't matter, take me to earth, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow"

Rory began to walk the other way. The Doctor ran up to him, and turned him round.

"Rory, please listen to me"

"You killed my child, I always said you were dangerous to yourself and others, you've took the one most important thing away from me. I hope you and Amy are happy together"

He shrugged it off, and walked into his bedroom, and slammed the door.

The Doctor flinched at the bang, and then went to find where Amy had got to.

The next morning.

Amy and the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS door, and watched as Rory began to walk away. Amy was in tears, she didn't want to lose him.

"No…" She ran up to Rory, and kissed him, but Rory was reluctant and pulled her away.

"Amy, you ruined this, on the night you lied to me, you should have just told me" he pushed her away, holding back his actual love for her, and walked out of sight.

Amy fell to the ground, in tears, as if she was now widowed.

The Doctor held back, but then edged over to Amy. And hugged her for ages, taking all the grief away from her soul. He then helped pick her up, and they walked back to the TARDIS, arm in arm.

He opened the door to let Amy through, but then stopped; a message was strapped to the TARDIS side door, with 'Doctor' written on the front.

The second letter, he told himself. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Amy didn't speak for the next six hours; she kept herself locked away in her bedroom, the Doctor thought it was best to leave her alone, after what had happened. He did miss Rory though, and if he did, god knows how much Amy did.

He sat alone in the Library, took out the note, and began to read.

_Dear Doctor,  
I am sorry about what events took place last night and this morning in your timeline, I'm guessing you feel awful. But there could be a better out come.  
You're feelings for Amy are subjective, due to the situation. And my suggestion is that you act upon them. Right now Amy needs you're comforting, and to feel at home with the child. The stress isn't going to help either of them. But I have to warn you about the child though, Amy at some point soon will suffer a physic crisis, due to a child's connection with its mother as you already know, but since she is part of a human/timelord combination. Her central lotex will act differently in the situation, causing her to feel ill for a week or two. Just keep your eye out, as she will need your help through this time.  
My main message is this time, is that she needs you more than anybody right now; she has been inspired by you, and has trusted you since she was seven. You saved her from the crack in the wall. And you always came back when she thought you wouldn't. You are her knight in shining armour Doctor, she has always loved you, and now you feel the same way? You shouldn't hide it. You are her saviour.  
P.S. You haven't yet realised who I am, which is really confusing, your mind must be hiding the truth from you. But I will see you again.  
You're beloved friend,  
S.F xxx_

This letter inspired the Doctor he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, he had to confront Amy.  
He ran through staircases and corridors, until he reached her room. He thrust the door open. Amy was sat on the bed; she turned up suddenly, and stared at him.

The Doctor was panting, tired from all the running.

"Doctor, are you okay? You gave me a fright I-"

"Amy…"

"Didn't know it was you coming there I-"

"Amy-"

"Am guessing you want me to come out after all I've been in here all day, now don't give me that look I'll-"

"Amy-"

"Be fine, trust me, come on I'm hungry lets get something to eat, we could go to that place you know the one with-"

"AMY I LOVE YOU!"

"…."

**Done, ha-ha, what Amy going to say to that? Actually I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. This chapter is important when it comes to the end of the story by the way. Is this the last we've seen of Rory? Hmm…  
Please review,  
Love you all,  
Emily xxx **


	6. Wild Horses

**Hiya! Hey, this chapter is confusing; I have NO idea what Amy is going to say about the Doctors outburst in Chapter 5.  
Please Review =) xx  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, seriously, I'd be in heaven if I did! =D  
Chapter 6: Wild Horses**

"Yer what?" Amy asked, looking baffled, and confused.

The Doctor shook his head "There's nothing more I can say"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's, uhh, recently new"

"Well, what do you expect me to say? Doctor?"

"… I don't know, I thought you would have the answer to that"

"Well, I don't know what to say"

"Oh, I get it, it was a bad idea me telling you, wasn't it Amy?"

She shook her head, walked up to him, and took hold of his hands, "No, it wasn't, look at you so old and yet, your just a wee boy"

He laughed slightly, and then looked up at her, grinning "Did you say something about lunch?"

Amy looked at him oddly, "Well, yeah I'm famished, but I don't see why that's got anything to do with-"

He put his finger softly on her lips and smiled, "hold that thought" he took her hand and took her to the console room.

"Amy, I'm taking you somewhere, if you're confused, maybe this should sort you out"

"Why where are you taking me?"

"Queln"

"Queln? What, where's, that?"

"Wait and see"

He hit the final control, and the TARDIS began its flight.

When they landed, he took Amy to the mass wardrobe that lay in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are we doing?"

"I want you to get changed, into something, amazing, as I will try as well. Then, meet me outside, okay?"

"No, what's going on?"

"You'll see" He disappeared into the midst of clothes.

Amy hesitated, but then went searching for this amazing thing.

She found it difficult to find the correct things to wear. What was the Doctor meaning as in amazing? The baby bump was beginning to show slightly in any case, but she chose, and got changed as quickly as she could.

She paced round the console, wearing the outfit she chose. A note lay on the door.

_Dear Amy,  
Meet me outside, and get ready to dance __  
Love, the Doctor_

Amy giggled to herself, but then stopped. Something was written on the back.

_Dear Amy,  
Please, do as I say, the girl leading the event tonight. She may try to address the Doctor, but as it is too early in his life cycle, please sway his attention away. As it may lead him to re-discover the secret that I cannot even put into words. That's all I ask, don't worry. And, congratulations by the way, on, the child, just thought I'd say it.  
Love,  
S.F_

Amy read, and suspicions began to grow. Who was this? What was the Doctor hiding from her?

She then thought of River, her meetings with the Doctor.

"…they keep meeting in the wrong order…" she said to her self.

She shrugged the letter of. And stepped through the door.

The room was filled with couples dancing, like a ballroom in the future. A whole orchestra played at the back of the room.

Amy admired the room; it was the place that she had dreamed about for years, the place she wanted her and her hero to go. She thought she was dreaming, when her eyes met the Doctor dressed in a smart suit, wearing a bowtie. Grinning ear to ear at Amy.

He strolled towards her, and held out his hand.

"Dance with me, Amy"

"W-what? Doctor-"It was to late, the Doctor had lead her onto the dance floor.

"Doctor, I can't dance" she pleaded

"Oh, and you think I can" he smiled at her, took her hands, and began to dance slowly.

Just then, the orchestra changed song, and began to play 'Wild Horses' by Susan Boyle.

The Doctor and Amy both got the sensation of the songs meaning, as the young vocalist sang the lyrics.

Amy fell into the Doctors arms, they're muscles became less tense. She realised where her heart lied.

She looked up at the Doctor, they're eyes met. They drew closer. The Doctor reached forwards, and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Her hero had saved young Amelia through thick and thin, and now they were joined together, through a single kiss.

The young vocalist smiled at the Doctor and Amy at the dance floor. But with sadness in her eyes. How could he not realise, who she was? How could he not know what he had done? She had to come out to him. She couldn't hold it in.

Just wait till the end of the night, she told herself, and then it'll all be over.

**Finite!  
Also, the song that is the chapter name is amazing, if you want to listen to it to get the jist of the song, heres the URL:  
.com/watch?v=o6jI_J2n0Hk  
Note: I may have to warn you, my chapters may be coming less frequent for the next few weeks, I have a show, then it's my birthday, and, stuff. But I'll try my best to keep you posted! =D xxx **


	7. Complications

**Hi! I have to apologise for the long wait between chapters, I've been SO busy! Well, do you have any ideas about who the vocalist is? Hmm…  
Well here we go…!  
Chapter 7: Complications.**

The party was drawing to a close, as the lights began to dim.

Amy and the Doctor, hand in hand, began to stride towards to the TARDIS door, laughing at each others stupid jokes, but then the Doctor stopped, and turned to face Amy.

"I know what your thinking, Amy" he smiled, holding her hands to his face.

She blushed "What am I thinking then?"

"You wondering what my name is" He grinned, the Doctor pulled Amy close to his chest, she looked up at him coyly.

"How, did you know?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Telepathy, common to us Timelords Amy, it is easy to do"

"Well, can't you tell me…?"

"Tell you what?"

"Your name"

"I told you long ago, it's the Doctor" He smiled

"That's your title, I want to know your name, so I can trust you, you told River"

"I haven't done it yet; god knows why I did anyway. But-"

Amy placed her finger on his lips "Tell me your name, please" She looked up at him, he then kissed her gently, before breaking it of.

"Very well…"

"You may call me…" he began to say slowly.

To his surprise, the young vocalist jumped of the stage, and ran towards him.

"Doctor!" She cried, eyes gleaming before him, the Doctor then let go of Amy, but kept her hand secure in his.

"Who are…" the Doctor began.

"Doctor, it's me."

He looked at her blankly.

"Please say you remember me" She looked up at him.

She came up to the Doctors elbow height, her eyes were brown and humble, she was thin, with long dark hair that reached down to her waist.

"No, who are you?" The Doctor asked, looking the child up and down.

Amy remembered the note, she swept in front of him, and "Doctor we should go" she pleaded.

"Wait a minute Amy" He was restraining Amy's attempts to get him in the TARDIS.

Amy quickly remembered where she put the note, she reached down her dress and withdrew it, she then passed it to the Doctor, and his eyes were fixated on Amy after that.

"Amy, you put the note-"

"Down my bra, yes"

"W-w-why?" he asked, his eyes now fixated on Amy's breast she smacked his face softly, he then looked up to see Amy grinning, and answering his question.

"Its good storage" she giggled.

The young girl watched them, confused.

The Doctor sighed "Alright then" he then turned to read the note.

He turned to the child.

"You're someone from my future, eh?" He patted her on the head "What's your name then?"

"Doctor, we should really go" Amy pleaded.

"Wait a moment Amy, so, what's your name then"

"Sierra"

"Sierra…?"

"Sierra, Sigma" she announced quietly.

The Doctor stumbled backwards, knocking over a chair.

Amy took his arm "Doctor, what is it, what's wrong"

"Tell me, who are you, how can you be in my residues of Gallifrey, not anyone's, my family's residues. How can you be here?" he demanded, falling un-steady onto Amy.

At that moment, a man, who seemed little over thirty, ran over to Sierra, followed by River and another dark haired woman, and surrounded the girl taking her by the arm.

"Sierra, lets go" the dark haired woman said.

"But-"

"Sierra, listen to what she says, its way out of his time stream he doesn't know, about us, about the situation" River said hurriedly.

Amy stepped forward, "River?"

River and the tall man, lead the girl away through the nearest door.

The dark haired woman stepped forward, and looked at the Doctor, smiling weakly.

"Long time, no see eh?" she asked.

The Doctor stared at her, he knew who she was, but he didn't he was seeing something that he isn't meant to, a pain ran through his head, as his vision became blurred. He tried to stand up straight, but un-controllably he was swaying from side to side. The woman didn't seem to notice.

"Flippin' 'Eck the last time I saw you, you looked around seventy, you hadn't even regenerated yet, you look better now, though, much, much better" The girl said, keeping close eye contact with him.

He lost control over his body and he fell to the floor.

Amy fell to the floor beside him, followed by the woman.

"Grandfather!" She cried, lifting his head up to see if he was okay.

The Doctor stared at the girl, confused. A tear rolled down his cheek.

He turned abruptly, stood up, and ran into the TARDIS, while stumbling around grabbing on walls for support, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry" The young woman began to say.

Without a glance back, Amy followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

The dark haired woman turned round to face the others, cursed to herself, and walked towards them.

_In the TARDIS._

Amy chased after the Doctor through the console room, leading into the corridors and rooms that lay ahead, once they reached the Doctor's room, he stomped in, and slammed the door.

Amy hesitated, before knocking on the door softly, "Doctor?"

There was no response.

"Doctor, can I come in?" Amy asked quietly, placing her hand on the door handle.

Amy heard a murmur coming from his bedroom; she took that as an answer, and entered slowly, watching her step as she went in.

The Doctor was sat on his bed with his feet hanging of; his hands remained on his head that hung below his shoulders.

He was trembling slightly.

Amy crept onto the bed, and kneeled behind him, she began to rub his arms, and back.

Amy cleared her throat and began to speak, even though she was wary of what she was saying, she has grown to know, that he doesn't like talking about any of his past, personal life after what had happened, or what he had told her.

"Doctor, who were those people, apart from River, I mean"

He paused, sighed, but then lifted up his head, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were wet, it was clear he had been crying.

"I don't know, Amy, I don't" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then… why, are you upset?" Amy asked, continuously rubbing his back.

"Because…" he began "The woman, she, I regordnised her, I don't know how or where from but I do, and the girl, just puzzles me" he paused and sighed once more, "Why did she say Grandfather…?" he asked quietly, another tear remaining to fall down his cheek.

Amy failed to answer, and just remained rubbing his back continuously until he shrugged it of.

The Doctor turned to face Amy; he shrugged it of "Amy, can I show you something?"

"Yes, what?"

"It'll answer your question, from now and earlier, actually, nearly everything that should help us."

"Why, what is it?"

"Well, I'll put it like this, I know about you, it's time you knew about me"

Amy raised an eyebrow "This is new, how come you never have done this before then?"

"One, it's about what just happened. Two, I feel really bad keeping it all the time and I want to let it out, and now that I clearly love you and you know it I don't feel any hesitation in telling you. And three, our small child just kind of told me to"

"Told you to?"

"Telepathy, I told you it's common to us Timelords, and if were really, really lucky, it may even grow one with you" he smiled weakly.

Amy placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him, "What are we waiting for then?" she grinned, as the Doctor lead her out of his bedroom, and down the corridors into a room that Amy hadn't seen before.

The Doctors chamber.

The Doctor hesitated before leading Amy into the room, he had never let anyone before enter it, he called it as strictly forbidden, but he now felt a trust towards Amy, and now they were going to have a child, the Doctor felt determined to make it work.

The room was as tall as Amy could see; all she could see around her were paintings, books, clothing, contraptions that she had never seen before, watches, and a vast number of clocks on the wall. Several floors were put together into one, she felt like she had entered another TARDIS completely. Red velvet draped from the ceiling, the lighting made her feel secure and warm, she was speechless.

"So, what do you think?" he smiled, taking her in by the hand.

"Umm…"

"Well?" he laughed quietly.

"It's… big" Amy remarked, fascinated by what all these things were.

The Doctor let go of her hand, and began to explain it to her.

"It's all the things I took in when I first started travelling, belongings from," he cleared his throat, "home"

"Wow, Doctor, I thought you had a weird alien thing in here when you said it was forbidden" Amy giggled.

"Oh come on Amy, I'm not THAT bad" he grinned.

Amy saw a peculiar outfit hanging from a railing she laughed and picked it up.

"Is this yours?" She smiled imagining what he would look like in the outfit.

"One of many"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Can I see you in it?" she said pursing her lips together.

"No, no, that's one thing, Amy Pond that I don't wish to show you, but here is something I do" He smiled, picking up a brown book, with symbols all over, he sat Amy down next to him against the wall.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy smiled, as the sat on the floor.

"It's a photo album" the Doctor explained.

"Of?"

"Lots of things"

"Well then why can't we open it then?" Amy asked.

"Who said we couldn't?"

The Doctor opened it and first confused about the first picture, a first born child. "Who's this?" she asked, keeping a firm gaze on the picture.

"Oh right, yeah that's me" he grinned.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't age?"

"Oh well, it's, it's a complicated thing, don't worry"

Several pictures progressed of his childhood, from going to college, even one of Koseshi turned up, and the Doctor exclaimed him as a 'friend' even though he was more of an enemy.

Amy stopped when a woman appeared on a picture, she was hugging the Doctor.

"Who's this then?"

"Oh yeah, Visalia"

"And who is?"

"Oh, yeah, my err, wife" he said quietly.

"Wife?" Amy asked looking him in the eye.

"Don't look at me like that, Amy, I had a whole other life before my home was destroyed"

She rubbed his arm, "Okay then" She gave him a sympathetic look.

The album carried on to look at his children, 2 sons, one daughter.

Then there came a picture that puzzled the Doctor as he thought a person who was there before wasn't there anymore, he shrugged it of to bad memory and his old age.

Amy stopped and stared at a picture of a woman with the Doctor, now in a different form once more, wearing a black leather jacket and who had short hair. But Amy was more confused about the blonde girl with him.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Rose, a friend, and, that their, is Martha, and Donna, Jack, Sarah, and there is you"

The Doctor pointed at a photo, and there was Amy, in her garden approaching the Doctor with a big smile on her face.

"How did you take that? I'm in my nighty!"

"The TARDIS took it for me, like many of the others"

"Let me guess…"

"Telepathic link" They said in sync.

"Amy, I had never seen you so beautiful" he smiled weakly; Amy stared at him blankly.

"But I had only just woken up, I was in a nighty!"

"So?"

"Well, I don't really know what to say, Doctor"

"Theta-"

"Sorry?"

"Theta, my name, Theta, Sigma"

"Oh my gosh, really?"

He nodded slightly, biting his bottom lip, he then turned to look up Amy.

"Our child is kind of rejoicing, Amy"

"Well, I am to"

She kissed him seductively, and the Doctor didn't seem reluctant, this continued for the next few minutes, until Amy noticed a picture, and pulled away.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"Jenny's in here, why is she in here?"

"How do you know Jenny?"

"Why is she in here?"

"Well, she is kind of, my biological daughter, I had only got to know her, then, she dies in my arms"

"Then how come I know her so well?"

"What do you mean, she hadn't ever been to earth ever, Amy tell me please"

"We just met when I went to see her in a show, and I got a backstage pass, that's all"

"Which show?" He was becoming serious; Amy was confused, what was going on?

"Oh god…" she began to realise something she should have remembered.

"Which show, Amy, please?"

"The little blue box" she remarked quietly, looking downwards.

"But how could she? Oh, Jenny-"

The Doctor immediately sprang up, and pulled up Amy by the hand.

The Doctor cursed loudly, before running into the console, Amy followed with a concern growing on her face.

"Doctor please, tell me what's going on"

He approached Amy and placed his hands on her cheeks; he closed her eyes and searched through her head. He pulled away, and started to flick the controls that lay in front of him.

"Please…" Amy moaned, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Amy, if there is any chance that my daughter may be still alive then I will do all I can to make sure she is safe, and also, I can't let another one slip away from me, it is my duty of a father"

The TARDIS began its flight, and Amy hung on for dear life.

Both Amy and the Doctor were tired; it had been a confusing eventful day. Was the Doctor about to be reunited with his daughter, how could she survive if she had already died? What would he do, with Amy if Jenny needed any help? How would she find the situation? Was it even her Amy was describing?

**All will be answered in the next chapter. I wanted this to happen some way through. I am not sure if you have noticed, but the Doctor, even though he is hurting tends to shrug his emotions of, trying to hide his true feelings. This just represents how badly he wants his life to be back to what it was used to, and how much he has lost, is this healthy?  
Chapter eight up soon.  
Please review, subscribe and stuff.  
Love, Emily =) xxx **


	8. Jenny

**Hiyaaaa!  
First, I think I should say thank you to all the people who are reading and reviewing this story, I really do appreciate it =) xxx  
Please review, subscribe and, stuff (LOL I just noticed that I always right stuff at the end of the sentence! =D  
Well, I'm guessing your wondering what's going to happen next so without further ado, I bring you Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Jenny **

"_Amy, if there is any chance that my daughter may be still alive then I will do all I can to make sure she is safe, and also, I can't let another one slip away from me, it is my duty of a father"_

_The TARDIS began its flight, and Amy hung on for dear life._

_Both Amy and the Doctor were tired; it had been a confusing eventful day. Was the Doctor about to be reunited with his daughter, how could she survive if she had already died? What would he do, with Amy if Jenny needed any help? How would she find the situation? Was it even her Amy was describing?_

The TARDIS, landed with a thud, sending Amy to collapse onto the Doctor on the floor.

The Doctor sat up, groaning, as Amy eased herself of him.

"Doctor, please, tell me what your doing"

He looked up at her, getting up "I'm not entirely sure" He rose, and began to walk towards the door. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking at Amy, still sat on the floor.

Amy exhaled loudly, before getting up, using the console to ease her step. When she reached the Doctor at the door, Amy realised how in-secure he was feeling she took his hand, before opening the door and leaving the TARDIS.

It was a cold day with quite a heavy breeze; Amy held her hair down with her free hand, as it was blowing everywhere. It wasn't until a few moments later she noticed where she was.

"This is-"

"Her majesty's theatre, yes, Amy" The Doctor grinned.

"So, were in London?"

"Yes"

The Doctor noticed a poster on the wall, the TARDIS was painted in the centre the light flashing above it, it wrote,

"The best thing to happen to musical theatre since Shakespeare- The Sun"

Underneath it said, "Composed and Performed by Jenny Sigma, the girl who waits."

The Doctor seemed confused, but shrugged it off, as he usually does, "Shall we go and get some tickets?"

Amy grinned, "Okay then"

They strolled into the Theatre where he hopedto be reunited with his lost daughter.

**Half an hour before the Curtains was due to open.**

The Doctor and Amy snuck through the security guards, physic paper ready if needed they approached a dressing room, a star on the outside, with 'Jenny Sigma' engraved on it in bold letters. The Doctor shook his head, smiling softly.

Amy raised her head and looked up at him, placed her right hand into his left. She nodded her head slightly towards him; he smiled back, and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice called from inside.

The Doctor took a deep breath in, before slowly opening the door; he edged in, minding his step.

He was taken aback; it was his daughter, not aged at all. Dressed for a show, he was taken aback by how much her clothing matched the clothing from Gallifrey, he had never shown her or even talked about home, well, not in detail, but it wasn't surprisingly her mind would pick details up, a mind of a Time Lady always did.

Jenny turned round on her chair; she was sat opposite a dressing table, she immediately regordnised Amy, and threw her arms around her.

"Amy!" She pulled away "Oh my god, it's so great to see you, so what's new with you then?" Amy paused before moving her head in the Doctors direction. The Doctor was stood in the corner shifting his feet across the floor.

Jenny looked him up and down, she seemed confused, until she realised who he was.

"But-"She began shaking her head.

The Doctor managed to grow a subtle smile on his face, even though he was trembling inside. "Hello Jenny" he smiled.

A smile grew on her face, she flung her arms around him, and the Doctor lifted her up, and spun her around in a circle. Amy watched, smiling.

He placed her down but she refused to let go her arms remained wrapped around his chest.

The Doctor began to react as it appeared she was clinging on to him very tightly.

"Jenny, Jenny?" The Doctor gasped.

Jenny suddenly noticed what she was doing and immediately let go"Oh sorry!" She giggled.

It went silent for a few moments. Jenny edged forwards towards the Doctor and looked up into his eyes "Is it really you?" She asked softly, keeping contact.

The Doctor bowed his head, and smiled, Jenny still looked up at him, confused.

"Your eyes are the same, but this isn't right this isn't you, this is-"

"The same man, new face, simple, I mean when I met you, I was on my tenth form, now, I'm on my eleventh, you will learn more in time, Jenny" He took a deep breath in "I thought I had lost you" He looked down to the floor, "I mean, you couldn't regenerate, and blimey, don't mean to sound cruel but you were, dead"

"Well, maybe you had forgotten about a little thing called the source" she raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor now realising, waked himself on the head, "But, oh, that's good, no that's brilliant"

"Amy, it was a bubble of gases, built to bring life to an un-habitable planet, making at assessable to other beings to enter" The Doctor explained.

"And that bought you back to life, rectifying a newly born cell" the Doctor said to himself.

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"Martha and Donna, the humans, I was guessing they were from this era, judging by there face personality, and what not, so once I escaped, I bought the nearest vortex manipulator I could and, Kaboom! Here I am!"

A man entered through the door, with a pair of curlers and essentials for hair, he was tall, and slightly portly. A walked over to Jenny plugged the curlers, in the nearest plug hole, sat her down in the chair. He was about to start a conversation when he noticed the couple stood at the other end of the room. He stood up and approached them.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my client's office?" he asked sternly. Jenny swivelled round on her chair towards the male.

"No, Buck, they're with me, its okay" She stated.

"Well then, might I introduce myself, my name is Buck Sparrow, stylist to your friend" he smiled.

"Buck Sparrow!" the Doctor grinned enthusiastically, "Oh I thought I regordnised you! Are, you the father of Sally Sparrow?" he asked still surprised.

"Well, yes do you know my daughter?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, no, well, kind of, look well yes sort of, it's complicated"

The man raised his other eyebrow.

"And who exactly are you?"

"Oh yes, Smith, John Smith, and this is, Amy Pond" he gestured towards Amy.

"And might I say, what a beauty she is too" He smiled warmly towards Amy, and kissed her hand, Amy looked baffled.

"Buck?" Jenny called from behind them.

"Oh yes, so sorry Jenny, got caught up in a conversation" He walked back to Jenny, and began to curl her hair.

"So, are you planning on seeing the show?" Jenny asked.

"Well, yes, of course why else would've we come here?"

Jenny looked up at the Doctor as if he was stupid, she stood up and began to stride towards him "Maybe to reunite with your long lost-"

She fell to the floor.

The Doctor kneeled down and began to try to revive her, Amy followed.

"What's happened?" Buck asked, walking quickly over.

"The 'connection' happened" The Doctor threw a glance towards Amy.

"Oh! Wait, that affects Jenny as well?" Amy asked, propping Jenny up on her lap.

"All of us, if there were any more" The Doctor said, with hesitation.

"What connection?" Buck asked, looking more confused then ever.

"Umm, Buck, go and call and understudy in please, I doubt miss Sigma will be performing tonight"

"Fine, John, but you seem to be the one with the brains so, is she going to be okay?"

"Umm… yes, just let her calm down, she has had a hectic night, that's all"

"In what way do you mean 'hectic' night? What's happened that is so, hectic?"

"Blimey, how nosey can you get?" Amy stated.

"It, just is" The Doctor answered.

Buck threw a nary glance, before, walking out of the room to find an understudy for Jenny.

Amy looked at the Doctor, as he placed a free arm round her waist. He looked at her, eyes filled with sorrow, Amy looked at him sympathetically.

"Doctor…" she began

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"No, your not" Amy insisted quietly.

"Yes, I am. But, she looks like she did when I had lost her" His throat didn't want him to say those words, so they came out as a blur, but Amy heard every single one.

"Sorry Doctor, I didn't realise"

"It's not your fault, how many people have died in my arms eh? Sometimes people call me, when referring to the legend, as 'The bringer of death', that's all I am, I bring death, the devil in heaven" he sighed.

"But, Jenny is okay now, see, maybe, she's not the only one, maybe, there are others left out there waiting to see you again" Amy persisted.

The Doctor cleared his throat, before stroking Jenny's hair continuously.

"Doctor, thank you" Amy smiled.

"What for?"

"Everything, and also, telling me, your name, it suits you" She rubbed his back.

"Amy…"

"No, really, without you, I'd be nothing at all, still that 'kissogram from Leadworth'"

The Doctor laughed quietly.

"She is beautiful, don't you think Amy? My little girl…" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, yes, I know she doesn't look like you, but she does, I could tell straight away, I don't know why"

"Maybe our child, passing over some details about our kind, you can relate to us more that way" he raised an eyebrow.

Jenny shot up right, and began scratching at her wrist. The Doctor placed his arms round her, hushing her; he gently removed her hand away from her wrist, now gone red with the tension.

"Jenny, Jenny, its okay" She looked alarmed, to turn and see the man in the bowtie behind her, but she paused, a smile grew on her face. "But this is brilliant!" she cried out joyfully, throwing her arms around him. She let go and turned towards Amy, and did the same process.

"Amy, I can't believe it! You are- oh" she stopped and slumped back down onto the floor; she placed a hand to her head, but began to laugh.

"Blimey, trust me to get dizzy at a time like this!" She giggled, staring up at the pair.

"Jenny… remember that offer, I gave you, on the planet, it is still on offer you know" The Doctor said calmly, Amy seemed confused, but realised by Jenny's reaction she knew what he meant.

"Wait do you mean…" she smiled.

"Yes" he grinned, taking her hand.

Jenny sat up slowly, hand still pressed against her forehead, the Doctor helped her sit up even thought she moaned.

"I can come with you?" she asked, trying to regain awareness.

"Well, yes" Jenny turned to Amy.

"Of course you can, yeah" Amy smiled.

Jenny now realising, the strings attached, began to think about this in more depth, "But what about the show?"

"The TARDIS is a time machine, you can comeback and perform a show whenever you like"

"Once a week or so, maybe?" Jenny asked.

"Whenever you please" he smiled.

He eased Jenny up-right, and lent a hand for Amy as well.

He took Amy and Jenny by the hands, and walked out of the dressing room, even though Jenny was still in show dress.

When they walked out, they turned left, not noticing the man on the right hand side. Buck, had heard it all, he immediately, turned and walked down the corridor, grinning from ear to ear.

**Outside:**

Heads turned round as the crowd began to see the threesome, heading towards the Police Box. Jenny's eyes widened when they approached it.

The crowds began to draw suspicion; they thought it was just a gesture for the show. Or was it something else.

A man in the crowd, he looked at the three, a tear rolled down his cheek. No one noticed he was there, Amy turned to glance, but she didn't notice him.

"Do you want to of the honours, Jenny?" the Doctor asked.

"How do I-"

"Click your fingers" he smiled.

She edged forward, hand and shoulders height, she nervously, clicked her fingers and the doors flew open.

She grinned as the warmth hit her from the engine.

The crowds watched intently, what was the light coming from the Police Box?

The man pushed through the crowd, until he reached the front.

Jenny ran into the TARDIS at full speed. The Doctor turned to face Amy, they were laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Doctor"

"I know" he smiled, he turned and kissed Amy, she wrapped, her arms on his neck, his arms became attached on her waist. They broke it of when Jenny rushed outside and leant outside the door.

"Good on you dad" Jenny joked. The Doctor and Amy followed Jenny quickly inside, shutting the door behind them.

The man lost control; he jumped over the ledge, and up to the TARDIS door, he tried to open it, but the door was stuck. He started banging on the door, "AMY! AMY PLEASE! AMY ITS ME RORY! AMY!" he shouted, banging on the door repeatedly.

_**In the TARDIS.**_

"Doctor can you here that?" Amy asked at the console.

The Doctor shook his head "No?" He hit the final control, and the TARDIS began to leave. Jenny was grinning; all she had wanted had come to be. But it hurt her that she knew what was going to happen in the next few months of his life due to a messenger with dark brown hair who came to visit her, she knew what she had to do in the due course events before Amy's due day, after all that's when she was told that everything was going to change. She didn't dare show the Doctor the note that was placed in her pocket as she knew the time wasn't right.

_The woman handed Jenny a note, the writing was in scriptures, but she knew what it meant._

"_Give it him when the time is right, you know what to do" the woman said._

"_When is the right time? How am I supposed to know when?"_

"_Trust me Jenny; you will know when the time is right. You have to come out to him, or the whole Universe will change"_

_**Outside.**_

"AMY! AMY PLEASE! AMY ITS ME RORY! AMY!" he shouted, banging on the door repeatedly.

The light shone above the TARDIS, the familiar sound surrounded him as the wind swept around his feel, and he kept on banging at the door, until there was nothing but air surrounding him.

The crowds went silent, focusing on Rory.

He knelt down in a flood of tears, his head in his hands.

The police surrounded him…

**Hmm… I wonder whats that's about hmm? I have a little idea, but not that much of one, so I guess its down to planning it in my head! =D  
Can't believe there is only one more week of school left. I'll be in Y9 soon! =D **

**Please review, subscribe and stuff.**

**Emily xxxx**


	9. A Question That'll Change Everything

**This chapter will be in Amy's point of view for around half of it, I will inform you when it changes!  
Please review, subscribe, and stuff (why do I always put "stuff" at the end of that sentence!)  
Enjoy =D =D =D xxx**

**Chapter 9: A Question that'll change Everything.**

**

* * *

**

_**Amy's point of view.**_

Talking aroused me from my deep sleep, noises from the console room.

As my eyes adjusted to the sunlight (when I say sunlight, I mean from the TARDIS, of course) I realised where I was, I sat up and looked around, still regaining consciousness from my delusional sleep. I was in the Doctor's room, not my own, I became confused, until I began to remember the events that took place the night, (or should I say day) before.

The party, Rory's departure that still hurt me so, I missed his jokes, his love for me, our wedding vows; I noticed the wedding ring, which I was still wearing, and placed it on the Doctor's bedside table. But then how the Doctor felt for me, the ball, the notes, River and the others who left the Doctor so traumatised that night.

How he took me into his room of his own history, the red and gold that swept everywhere. The photos, of him, in previous regenerations, wait, what was 'regeneration' exactly? I still wasn't quite sure on that matter, even though, Jenny wasn't either, Jenny? The theatre, the show, how she was his daughter, how she left with us that night… The voices coming from the console room, were of the Doctor and Jenny, presumably she likes getting up early as the Doctor always did.

I rolled over to find the bed was cold, the cover turned over, when they had arrived in the TARDIS last night, we made love, I remember now, I was not surprised how tired I was after remembering that.

I eased myself out from the bed, stretching as I did so, making sure not to put pressure on the child who I felt was awake also, these feeling were apparently normal the Doctor said, but never being pregnant before, I could not tell the difference.

I walked through the corridor leading to the console room, the voices became more clear, it soon became apparent that for once, the Doctor wasn't talking to himself on the console room, he had Jenny now. And I was presuming that she, like him was an early bird.

Jenny sat close to her father, as he explained controls and things, basics on Tardis flight, he had done the exact same to me, just so I could help him out in certain situations, I wasn't shocked by how cheerful he seemed, he didn't even notice I was there.

Jenny's head rose, she smiled at me, "Morning!" she said cheerily.

"Morning! Morning Doctor" I replied, the Doctor immediately raised his head, and looked at me in confusion.

"It's like you weren't here you make such little noise" I giggled to myself, jumping down to meet them.

_**Third Persons POV.**_

The Doctor reached, out, taking Amy's hand, pulling her next to him and Jenny.

He wrapped his arms round Amy's waist as Jenny walked round to the other side of the console, and without the Doctor's consent, started messing with the controls.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he was running his hands through Amy's hair, "How are you this morning?" he asked, grinning.

Amy returned his smile and cocked her head slightly to one side, "I'm okay… But tired after yesterday though." Amy winked at the doctor; and he laughed.

"I'm not surprised." He pouted sexily; he leaned in and kissed her.

Jenny rolled her eyes and continued to fiddle.

_Everything went black._

The Doctor and Amy immediately swept there heads round at Jenny, who bit her lip.

"Jenny, what did you just do?" The Doctor asked curiously.

She shook her head, "I did nothing, I promise."

The Doctor let out a sigh and leapt round to her position. While Amy stayed stood up, looking a bit uneasy, this whole thing reminded her of what had happened with the dream lord. At least they weren't heading towards a cold star.

The Doctor was fiddling about with controls underneath the console when he lifted his head up to Amy, "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go and fetch a torch from the store room for me?"

Amy paused, "Which one?"

"Number 745-1 please."

She groaned, "Seriously, that is like a 5 minute walk away in the dark?"

"Just do it please, unless you want to stay like this. Wait, one sec-"he flicked a switch on the console and a few dimmed lights came on, making everything slightly more visible, "There you go, it should be a bit better like this." He gave Amy a subtle smile, blowing her kiss.

"I won't be long." Amy told them, before heading off towards the store rooms.

She groaned as the corridors never seemed to end. She knew the TARDIS quite well, but would never stray too far without the Doctor because he says the contents of some of the rooms she doesn't want to see. She stopped walking as she heard footsteps, she turned round and met eyes with a child. The same one from the party. Amy's moulth dropped.

The child emitted a slight smile gazing up at Amy.

Amy kept shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hello Amy." The child smiled melodically.

"What are you doing here?" Amy breathed.

The child cocked her head to one side, "I am saving you walking, see, In picked up the torch the Doctor wanted from store 475-1, you may have trouble finding it because it was under a king of sertiophist's egg chimeritot; but that's a long story, well there you go." She held out an arm to reveal the torch.

Hesitantly, Amy took it, making sure it was real, after a few moments, she lifted her head meeting the child's gaze again, "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Sierra Sigma, I said that, the last night of your time stream."

"I know that but 'who' are you?"

The child didn't answer, "I have a letter for you, from my mother." She smiled lightly, revealing an envelope.

Amy took the letter and placed it, yes, down her bra.

"Do you have a habit of doing that?" the child asked, amused.

"As, I said it's good storage." Amy scoffed.

The pair shared a giggle.

"Right, well we have two minutes around before I have to go out of this time stream and back to my own. So, let's get this over and done with."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You have to promise not to say anything. But you need to know who we are, so when the time comes, you'll know to protect the Doctor from this."

"Okay… I promise I won't say anything." Amy told her, the primary reason being that she just wanted to know."

The child shrugged her shoulders, and cleared her throat, "It started years ago, on Gallifrey, before I was born. It was in the heat of the war between the Timelords and the Daleks; in a fight one day, my mother was critically injured, that's when the Doctor met the trickster."

"Who?"

"He's just… this thing. Look, basically, for a reason the trickster couldn't get through to my mother, so he decided to use the Doctor, the Trickster said that he would bring Susan back to life and let her escape the war on one condition… that the Doctor would forget her completely. The Doctor at this time knew he would hate himself with doing a bargain with the trickster, but he loved his granddaughter so much… he accepted and his whole time line was rewritten. So when he, years ago came to earth with Susan and fell in love, he left her hear, he forgot completely… and never came back. If the Doctor remembers then the whole thing will come like a bomb to him and everything will be changed. I will die, you will never be with the Doctor and… well, everyone who has ever had anything with Doctor will die. That's he curse of the Trickster. And now as he comes closer to renknewing this with him; because one of his old companions Sarah Jane is taking away the tricksters power he needs to undo his deeds. But we cannot let this happen to the Doctor, because if it does, the earth would've have ended, years ago, in fact the whole universe! Amy, I cannot say much but just make sure he never realises, because the world is at stake."

Amy nodded, deeply confused, as the child suddenly disappeared; at that moment, the lights came back on, and Amy began to walk back to the console.

**Two Months Later:**

"Dad?" Jenny called, walking down the corridor, "Amy? Where are you?"

She stopped walking as she heard muffled voices coming from inside the Doctor's memory chamber. She stopped outside.

"_So?" _The Doctor asked one eyebrow high as he pulled a sideways smile.

Amy could scarcely breathe looking at the item that the Doctor was holding. She stifled a tear, but not one of sadness, definitely not, "I don't know what to say…" she breathed.

"I'm only asking for one word…" The Doctor smiled.

"Yes…"

"S-Sorry?"

"Yes. Yes I will!" She flung her arms around the Doctor ignoring her swollen stomach and smothered her lips against his joyously.

When they broke apart he placed a ring gently onto her fourth finger. She gasped at this and kissed him once more. The Doctor pushed himself of from his one knee and sat down on a chair that was draped in red velvet, he gestured Amy to sit on his lap, but she shook her head.

"Come on Doctor, isn't a pregnant girl going to squish you?"

"Nope." He smiled, sitting Amy gently on him.

The Doctor took hold of her left hand softly and kissed it where the ring was, "You know me and Jenny went half way across the galaxy to get this for you?"

"No, you couldn't have. You haven't left me alone in ages."

"When you were asleep around two weeks ago I carried you myself into the only room where you can't feel the TARDIS moving around. You slept like an angel… so Amy, d'you like it?"

Amy beamed, kissing him seductively as a moan escaped his lips, "Does this answer your question?" Amy taunted.

The Doctor grinned playfully kissing her down to her neck.

"Dad?" Jenny called knocking on the door.

The Doctor released himself from Amy's neck turning his head to the door, "Yes Jenny?"

"Can I come in?"

"Umm…" The Doctor paused, seeing Amy's playful expression, "Sorry Jenny, but could you leave me and Amy for a couple of hours? We're kind of busy…"

"Ok…!" Jenny exclaimed dramatically, "I. Am. Leaving. Now… Have fun?" Amy and The Doctor both laughed when they heard Jenny's footsteps run hurriedly away.

Amy turned so she met the Doctor's gaze.

"Right, where were we…" The Doctor teased, wrapping his arms around Amy's bloated waist.

The Doctor lifted his hands up as he took his bowtie of, and began to put it around Amy's neck.

"Doctor? What are you doing? Why are you putting your bowtie on me?"

The Doctor kissed Amy's forehead, "Wait and see… you'll know why soon enough" he grinned.

* * *

**Finished! Now I am sorry it has been SO long! I hope you're not mad at me… =/ **

**I thought I'd say that since I first put this story on we have had **_**6157 **_**hits, and**_** 2302**_** visitors! And that is not including November! **

**Thank you so much for the support.  
Review are love, love is updates!**

**Emily xx **


	10. What's Happened to You?

**Chapter 10: What's happened to you? **

"Amy, why is it you want to go back to Leadworth?" Jenny asked curiously, helping the TARDIS in its flight as the Doctor 'Alien Handled' the situation.

Amy smiled at Jenny, "Well since I'm now engaged to your father over there."

The Doctor lifted his head towards Amy and grinned.

"So, I'm just going to pop back home and pick something's up, hopefully in the right time line so I've only been gone five minutes, not 7 years, isn't that right Doctor?"

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled amusingly; his dramatically hit down on the final button as the Tardis came to halt; the threesome heard the familiar creaking as it landed and smiled.

"Come on then," Jenny smiled, "It's about time I saw your house." She pouted, walking towards the door.

The Doctor smiled as he walked round the console, he took Amy upright by placing an arm on her back softly; she placed her hand in his and he fiddled with the engagement ring with one finger, she giggled.

"Come on you love birds let's go outside." Jenny grinned playfully.

The couple smiled and headed towards her position, as they opened the door, they were hit by a gust of wind.

Jenny shivered stepping out into Leadworth, it was early morning, maybe 2am, the only light source they had was the TARDIS silhouetting Amy's garden.

As the threesome stuck their heads out of the Tardis door and headed outwards, Amy suddenly felt a surge of sadness as she gazed upon her old home; she hadn't realized until now how much she missed it; her little house from Leadworth…

As the threesome paced closer to the house, Amy was the first to notice tape attactched to a fence, the tape read, "Police Line. Please Don't Cross."

Amy suddenly halted in her path.

The Doctor looked at her curiously, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"It's police tape…" Amy spoke in a confused fashion, "Why is there police tape outside my house? It has been only 5 minutes… right Doctor?" She raised an eyebrow to question him.

The Doctor cocked his head to one side, "I'm sure of it."

Jenny, "Well, it doesn't seem like it." She mused, stepping past the pair, she examined the tape before returning the gaze of the couple, "This has been here around two to three weeks, I'm sure of it" She caught eyes with something placed on the ground, "Oh wait, you guys, news paper." Jenny smiled, picking it up and reading the date.

"Dad? It's November!" Jenny complained, "No wonder it's so _sketuin_ freezing!"

"Language Jenny…" The Doctor moaned.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay…"

She walked back over to the pair, holding the Newspaper; Amy and the Doctor's eyes widened at the headline, something Jenny had failed to notice.

"See dad? 18th of November 17, 2010; told you it hasn't been five- Hey!"

Amy snatched the paper out of Jenny's hands, "Oh god… oh my god Doctor…." She breathed worridlely.

"No, no no!" The Doctor cursed, "Rory Williams arrested on the disappearance of Amy Pond!" He gasped out loud.

Jenny paused, seeing the urgency of the pair, "Rory? Who's Rory?"

"I'll explain on the way" The Doctor told them quickly, taking their hands and jogging towards the TARDIS.

"On the way to where?" Jenny questioned.

"The Police Station." Amy answered for the Doctor.

"Rory has been arrested for something he hasn't done… After we broke his heart; it's not fair, we cannot let him be punished for something he didn't do!" The Doctor talked in such a rush it was barely audible, but Jenny being part time lord understood.

"Let's go." Amy panted.

**Several Minutes Later:**

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS door and saw the police station. He took Amy's hand and hurriedly walked out; Amy was currently finding it very hard to keep up with the Doctor in her state, not that that bothered her, she was carrying the Doctor's child; and would soon be starting the human/timelord race. She was incredibly exited; but all these thought were subsided by the thought of Rory, her ex husband; she dreaded seeing him.

The Doctor pushed open the police office door and let Amy and Jenny pass through.

As soon as they were inside, several heads turned and gasped.

Amy shrugged it off and walked up to the desk, "Hello, I'm Amy Pond; looking for a Rory Williams."

The man at the desk looked up in bafflement, "Yes I know who you are. But, no one has seen you in months... And you're pregnant?"

Amy nodded, "Look, it's a long story sir; can we just see him. He isn't supposed to be here."

The police man hesitated, before looking over at some of his colleagues who nodded, he looked back over at the Doctor, Jenny, and Amy, "Right you three, follow me." He released himself from the reception and led the threesome through a door.

Jenny met curious eyes with her father as they walked, he smiled sadly at her; Jenny had heard the name Rory many times before, but she didn't understand what had happened; but her head was turned when a young police man smiled at her playfully as she walked pass, she grinned back, as he began to walk with them.

"Jake?"

"Rory's been moved into another room, I did It as soon as I got the orders sir." The young policemen smiled; the other one smiled warmly back.

"Well done lad, I see you finally getting to grips with it then?"

"I think so." He looked over at Jenny once more and smiled again.

The policemen lead the threesome to a door, inside was nothing but a table and three chairs, one on one side, two on the other. Amy gasped as she saw the desolate figure sat on the isolated chair, her ex love, Rory.

His eyes were facing the floor; he seemed pale and unkempt, his hands trembling slightly as if he was in pain.

"Oh no… Rory, what's happened to you?" Amy murmured from outside the door.

The Doctor took her shaking hand, securing it with his own, she looked up at him nervously, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She shrugged, "I do, I really do."

The policemen nodded, opening the door, they took their places either end of the table.

The Doctor eased Amy down onto a chair as he sat on the other one briskly.

Jenny shrugged realizing that their wasn't another one, so she stood with the young police man, unable to keep in her slight blushing.

The older policemen rolled his eyes and looked down at Rory, "Amy Pond has been returned, if we are right then this is to be said that you will be shortly released. Rory, she is here with you now, aren't you going to say hello?"

Amy was slightly intimidated by how the officer was speaking to Rory almost like he was a child; he didn't need to be treated like that, no wonder he looked so insecure.

Rory slowly lifted his blue eyes shakily and saw Amy, and the Doctor.

The anger that swept through him was immense, but the love in Amy was too much he didn't want to react, but the sight of her abdomen only angered him more.

"Amy…" Rory scarcely whispered.

She looked at him sympathetically, "I am so sorry, I had no idea this would happen."

"I had no idea you cared." He replied flatly.

Amy's grip on the Doctor's hand suddenly became tighter.

The Doctor leant forward slightly, looking at Amy confused.

"So, how long is it now then?" Rory asked shakily, but firmly all the same.

The Doctor knew what he meant, and he wasn't going to lie, "Two weeks, exactly, well at least we think so."

Rory moved his gaze to Amy, "Did you miss me?" he asked, tears beginning to dwell in his eyes.

"Course we did; you left me heartbroken, I never thought I would get over you."

"Well, it seems you must have." Rory replied, "I see your not wearing our wedding ring anymore."

Amy noticed the gold ring on his hand, and wanted to cry; she thought he had hated her, "No I'm not… as I said, you broke my heart." Amy's free hand which was placed on the table was gently met by Rory's finger tips; his hand soon wrapped around hers.

"I missed you." Rory murmured.

She met his gaze but tore it away quickly, "So did I, but, Rory, there is something, something you need to know…" Amy moved her hand away and lifted up the other one away from the Doctor's grasp.

As Rory saw the ring on her fourth finger, his eyes darkened, he began to tremble more as his eyes began to water.

"Y-y-you two?"

The Doctor hesitantly nodded.

Rory shook his head repeatedly, "You chose him…. I kn-knew you would… you always did! It's always him!" He yelled pushing himself upright.

In one swing, he punched the Doctor's jaw, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Amy screamed at Rory's violence, at the sight of her fiancée.

Jenny leapt over the table before the policemen could secure Rory, she pinned him to the wall, "What the hell was that for!" She yelled frantically.

The young policemen took hold of Jenny in his muscular arms and drew her back. The two policemen both then grabbed Rory and secured him.

Amy's eyes widened, as she felt something strange… oh, god, not now, any time but now and here!

Amy felt her water's break… it was time.

**A few moments later:**

Jenny had a firm grip over Amy as she recoiled in pain on the floor. Rory had been quickly moved back into his cell.

When the older policeman returned, Amy was surprised to see him approach her side calmly, "Right, this is going to shock you, but my wife is just like you. She carried a human and time lord child; she is the Doctor's granddaughter and knows exactly what to do."

Amy and Jenny's eyes widened.

Amy cried in pain.

"Amelia Pond, look at me." The policeman instructed, she turned to him tearfully, "Susan will be here with you soon. Right, you understand that we can't take you to a normal hospital. So Susan and I are moving you to a UNIT base, okay?"

She nodded before practically screaming again, "Oh Doctor…" She cried.

The policeman looked up at Amy, "He'll come round soon enough, and he'll come with us, don't worry."

Jenny looked up at this man before her and Amy curiously, "What's your name?"

"David Campbell"

Amy's mind was in a loop. She knew that the Doctor couldn't realise who these people were; but she was in so much pain she didn't care, very soon she would be a mother, and her life would be changed forever…

**I know it's short but I wanted it to be over and done with cause the next one is quite an eventful one ;) xx**

**OMG I saw the new Harry Potter yesterday, made ne cry near the end… not saying why in case if anyone who reads this doesn't want to know. But seriously, it's amazing, I recommend it to anyone!**

**Lots of love, Emily **** x **


End file.
